¿Lo Recuerdas?
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: '"-¿Lo recuerdas?-" "-¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?-"… Porque ambos compartían eso, parte de su infancia, porque ambos siempre estuvieron juntos…' NOTA: El Rated puede cambiar, máximo a T.
1. Prólogo

_**1/19**_

_**Título: ¿Lo Recuerdas?**_

_**Pairing: Seright**_

_**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Drama/Family (Los dos primeros básicamente, pero va a variar)**_

_**Rated: K, K+ ó T (Va a variar)**_

_**Summary: "¿Lo recuerdas?" "¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?"… Porque ambos compartían eso, parte de su infancia, porque ambos siempre estuvieron juntos…**_

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la frase que pondré.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Prólogo**_

Bostezó caminando por los pasillos, se supone que debería estar en la cama a esas horas, pero se despertó de repente al sentir algo raro. No sabía de qué se trataba, solo sabía que era algo malo, al menos en cierto modo. Una corriente de aire hizo que se detuviera de golpe al sentir un escalofrío, se aferró su túnica blanca al cuerpo intentando guardar calor. ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo que algo extraño ocurriría? ¿Qué era eso malo que iba a ocurrir? Se le vino a la cabeza dos palabras, _su_ nombre y apellido… _Elright Knight_… ¿Era Elright la razón por la cual tenía ese mal presentimiento? Sí, definitivamente era por él.

Suspiró bajando la mirada, ¿Por qué seguía preocupándose tanto por Elright? No eran tan cercanos, después de todo… O al menos… Dejaron de serlo hace tiempo. Se detuvo en seco, ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar _allí_? De todos los lugares en que terminó por estar sumida en sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué tuvo que ser en específico _allí_? Pues no lo sabía, solo sabía que debía salir lo más pronto posible de allí… Aunque… Tocó la puerta un poco pero no recibió respuesta, volvió a golpearla un poco pero otra vez no recibió respuesta, se arriesgó y abrió con cuidado la puerta. Entró, todo estaba a oscuras mientras un bulto se formaba con las sábanas, se acercó un poco sabiendo que…

-Típico-Bufó al quitar las sábanas, ya que lo que había eran almohadas, no _él_, aunque sonrió, así era _él_, siempre había sido así, aún cuando eran niños-Ese hábito sí que no se te quita –

-Y es bueno saber que a usted tampoco se le quita el hábito de entrar a mi habitación-Le dijo una voz que conocía a la perfección.

Giró sobre sus talones y lo vio en el marco de la puerta y de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa en el rostro-Y-yo…-Desvió la mirada sonrojada-¿No deberías estar durmiendo? –

-Eso debería preguntarle yo reina Serena-Dijo quitando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-Tsk…-Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero-Siempre tan molesto, Elright –

Elright sonrió-Hmp… Siempre tan infantil, reina Serena…-La miró seriamente-Debería ir a dormir, dudo mucho que el que usted esté aquí cause una buena impresión –

La peliazul negó con la cabeza-Siento discernir Elright, pero eso no pasará, nadie se enterará –

Él solo suspiró rendido-¡Diablos, sí que eres terca! –

Sonrió-Qué bueno que lo tengas en cuenta –

Elright sonrió también pero se le quedó viendo preocupado-¿Qué ocurre? –

-Yo…-Desvió la mirada-No… Podía dormir… –

-¿Qué raro?-Se acercó y se sentó en su cama.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Preguntó confundida, aunque algo molesta.

-Es que…-Suspiró-¿Cómo decirlo?… Mmmm… Bueno, que siempre que no podía dormir, venía a mi habitación…-Rió un poco-Otro hábito que no pierde, reina Serena –

Bufó-No fastidies…-Lo miró preocupada-Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué hacías despierto? –

Elright se quedó callado-Solo… Fui a tomar algo de aire… –

-¿Seguro? –

-Sí –

-Sabes que no te creo, ¿Verdad? –

-Lo sé reina Serena, lo sé –

Ambos miraron por la ventana con la misma expresión en el rostro, tristeza, y siendo la luna la que proyectaba la única luz de la habitación, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, fue cuando Serena dijo:-Feliz cumpleaños –

-Gracias –

-¿Cuántos…? –

Antes de que terminara su pregunta, Elright le respondió:-Veintitrés –

Volvieron a mirar por la ventana-Elright –

-¿Qué ocurre? –

Se sonrojó un poco-_¿Lo recuerdas?_ –

Elright sonrió un poco y respondió:-_¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?_ –

-Sí, es verdad…-Se sentó a su lado-Yo tampoco lo olvido –

-Mucho menos si comenzó con una tragedia-Dijo mirando el techo.

-Sí… Creo que… Tienes razón…-Dijo tristemente-Lo sien… –

-No lo diga… Por favor…-Dijo fríamente-Yo… No me gusta que sientan lástima por mí –

Lo miró en forma de reproche, pero prefirió callar al verlo cabizbajo con su cabello proyectando sombras sobre sus ojos-Yo… Elright…-Bajó la mirada-Lo siento –

-No se preocupe…-La miró sonriendo-Todo está bien… Pero, enserio, pienso que debería irse –

-Te dije que no Elright –

-Pero… –

-Elright, me vas a obligar a hacer algo que no deseo –

-Reina Serena yo, enserio, pienso que… –

-No Elright, es una orden que me permitas quedarme-Le dijo seriamente.

Suspiró mirando el suelo-Reina Serena yo… –

-Es-una-orden-Dijo pausadamente.

Volvió a suspirar-De acuerdo… –

Serena sonrió complacida, pero quitó la sonrisa de su rostro al ver la expresión cansada y a la vez débil en el rostro de su guardia más confiable-¿Estás bien Elright? –

Asintió lentamente cerrando los ojos calmamente-Solo… Me siguen doliendo las heridas… Que me causaron en Gundalia –

Serena sonrió cruzándose de brazos-¿Ahora quién es el terco?, yo te aconsejé que te quedaras fuera del campo de batalla ya que estando en ese estado, las heridas se pueden abrir-Él negó con la cabeza sonriendo ligeramente-Pero no… Tú qué dijiste…-Elright iba a hablar, si no fuera porque Serena lo hizo-**No se preocupe reina Serena, son simples rasguños que no molestan a nadie, éste antiguo novato siempre ha tenido trucos bajo la manga para seguir peleando**-Dijo imitando la voz de Elright, o al menos lo intentaba.

Rió un poco-Ya ya, entendí…-Miró el techo con expresión triste-Dígame Reina Serena, ¿Cree que… A Hakuro-sensei… Le hubiese agradado ver… Todo por lo que hemos pasado? –

Serena bajó la mirada-Desde qué punto –

-Omitiendo su muerte… Desde allí hasta ahora-Le dijo Elright.

-No creo-Respondió Serena tristemente.

El peliverde suspiró-Me lo imaginé-Bajó la mirada-Es increíble… Todo por lo que hemos pasado –

-Y que lo digas –

Ambos miraron por la ventana recordando cómo inicio todo, cómo es que llegaron a ese momento, cómo fue que ambos cambiaron tanto… Él escondía su verdadero carácter bajo sonrisas falsas… Ella era amable pero tenía que mantenerse neutral, calmada… Parecía que el pasado les había afectado en el presente…

-Reina Serena…-La aludida le miró, él, por primera vez en muchos años, se mostraba como era: Serio y realista, frío y manipulador. Ese era el Elright que ella conocía-En un mundo en que Gundalia y Neathia somos aliados… Aquellos que participamos en ésta guerra que se está llevando a cabo, y _eliminamos_ a los enemigos, somos unos simples asesinos… –

-¿A qué te refieres Elright?-Preguntó preocupada esperando a que la respuesta que tenía en mente, no fuera la que le iba a decir.

-Me refiero a que…-Calló por un momento-Cuando esto termine, aquellos que participamos en ésta guerra y matamos a parte del enemigo… Nos tocará recibir nuestro castigo… –

-Por favor no lo digas-Rogó al borde del llanto.

-… La pena máxima, será nuestro castigo-Dijo sombríamente.

-Elright… –

-Pero si hay algo que jamás olvidaré… Y de lo que jamás me arrepentiré…-La miró sonriendo-… Es… De cómo te conocí, y cómo llegamos a éste momento –

Bajó la mirada con una de sus manos sobre la de Elright-_¿Lo recuerdas?__ –_

-_¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?_ –

Y cómo no olvidarlo, si se conocían a la perfección_… Porque ambos compartían eso, parte de su infancia, porque ambos siempre estuvieron juntos…_ En especial si parte de su infancia estuvo llena de tragedia…

…

…

…

_**¿Por qué volvéis a la memoria mía, tristes recuerdos del placer perdido...? – **__**José de Espronceda.**_

* * *

_**Hasta acá el capítulo 1, básicamente el prólogo, por eso es tan corto ^^… Pero creo que explicó bastante ^^, al menos según yo…**_

_**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**PD: No se sorprendan que no publique tanto por lo menos hasta el 19 de éste mes (Creo), digamos que estaré ocupada**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	2. Miradas

_**2/20 (Me equivoqué, eran 20 ^^U)**_

_**Título: ¿Lo Recuerdas?**_

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la frase que pondré.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Miradas**_

Amanecía en Neathia, como siempre, todo era calma, los rayos del sol atravesaban por la ventana, llegando a pegar contra su rostro, se removió en la cama soltando un gruñido por lo bajo. En cierto modo sentía envidia del planeta vecino Gundalia, allí no había luz, no había sol, odiaba que el sol tuviese que despertarle tan temprano, ¿Por qué tenía que tener el sueño ligero? Alguien haló sus sábanas, volvió a arroparse, pero le volvieron a halar las sábanas. _Demonios_ masculló por lo bajo.

Golpeó su almohada gruñendo, para empeorar las cosas, _ella_ tenía que despertarle, _Tonta, tonta, tonta… ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan tonta? Déjame dormir un rato_ pensaba-Tch… Hell, ya basta…-Susurró escondiendo el rostro en la almohada, fuera de la cama, una pequeña de cabellos rosados soltó un puchero, el seño fruncido sobre sus ojos azules. Le haló de nuevo las sábanas-Por favor…-Volvió a susurrar, a veces su hermanita le sacaba de sus casillas.

-_Despeta…_ Hermano… _Despeta…_-Decía la pequeña tomándole de la mano.

-Hmmm… Déjame ya Hell…-Maldijo por lo bajo que su hermanita se pareciera tanto a él, era tan testaruda como él lo era, soltó un suspiro-De acuerdo…-La niña sonrió ampliamente al ver a su hermano mayor saliendo de la cama-¿Contenta? –

-Sí…-Asintió sonriendo y le haló de la mano-Vamos, vamos –

Adormilado, se frotó uno de sus ojos púrpuras con su mano, miró el reloj al lado de su mesita de noche _7:03 _leyó encogiéndose de hombros, soltó un bostezo, eran las…

_**(N/A: Aquí imagínense un sonido de disco rayado XD)**_

… ¡¿Eran las 7:03? Su padre ya se abría ido! Rápidamente soltó la mano de su hermanita y salió de su habitación, bajando las escaleras a paso apresurado, llegó a la puerta, llamando la atención de su madre _**(1)**_-¿Elright, qué ocurre?-Él solo la ignoró y abrió rápidamente la puerta, saliendo de su casa, a lo lejos, veía cómo su padre _**(2)**_ se alejaba, frunció el seño y corrió lo más rápido que podía para un niño de seis años. Mientras más se acercaba, él más se alejaba, apresuró el paso pero ni aún así le alcanzó. Se detuvo en seco con la respiración agitada, ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué se tuvo que despertar tan tarde? Bajó la mirada apretando ambos puños, pero alzó la mirada y siguió corriendo.

Apresuró el paso lo más rápido que podía, más rápido de lo normal, no le importaba que le dolieran los pies por correr, ni el pecho por su respiración agitada, solo quería alcanzar a su padre. Estiró la mano, se estaba acercando, solo un poco más, le tomó de la manga de la camisa-Pa-pá…-Le llamó en un susurro, con la respiración agitada, el mayor bajó la mirada sorprendido, pero le alborotó el cabello con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pensé que seguirías dormido más tiempo Elright-El niño infló las mejillas haciendo un mohín, causando que su padre riera un poco-Ya bueno, entiendo entiendo, no te da risa, no vuelvo a bromear con algo así –

-Alégrate que no soy Jin, sino, siempre llegaría tarde-Le respondió cruzándose de brazos enarcando una ceja. Su padre soltó un suspiro resignado, ese niño nunca iba a cambiar, jamás lo haría, y no esperaba que empezara a hacerlo, el pequeño rodó los ojos descruzando los brazos-Neh… ¿Ahora sí me vas a dejar ir contigo? –

Negó con la cabeza alborotándole el cabello-Lo siento Elright, otro día será –

El pequeño se sonrojó e hizo un mohín separándose de su padre, cruzó los brazos frunciendo el seño-Siempre es lo mismo: me alborotas el cabello y dices: **Lo siento Elright, otro día será**-Intentó imitar la voz del mayor-¿Por qué siempre me dejas de lado?-Desvió la mirada, su padre cerró los ojos negando con la cabeza, definitivamente, ese niño no iba a cambiar-No es justo…-Susurró.

-La próxima vez, ¿Sí?-

Elright le miró desconfiado-¿Lo prometes?-Preguntó ilusionado.

-Lo juro-Le volvió a alborotar el cabello, causando que el pequeño gruñera sonrojándose.

-Bien –

-Bueno, mejor me voy que me he retrasado-Dicho esto, se marchó de allí.

-¡Sí… Regresa pronto!-Exclamó, sin notar cómo alguien le halaba del pantalón.

-Hermano… Sigues en pijama-Le dijo su hermanita.

-¿Eh?-Elright bajó la mirada y se sonrojó-Esto… Es incómodo Hell…-Luego salió corriendo de regreso a su casa, con su hermanita tomándole de la mano.

_**.-.**_

En el castillo de Neathia, dos niñas jugaban, la más pequeña – de un año – reía viendo cómo su hermana mayor hacía varias caras. La mayor sonrió alegremente al ver a la más pequeña tan feliz, la abrazó con ternura dándole un beso en la frente para luego dejarla en su cuna-Duerme un poco más Fabita, todavía es muy temprano –

Al ver que su hermanita dormía, la mayor salió de la habitación caminando por los largos pasillos, con las manos tras la espalda, ¿En dónde estaba su padre? Había prometido que le había prometido que no se desaparecería completamente ese día, pero al parecer, no había cumplido su promesa. Suspiró caminando un rato más, llegó a su habitación, entró y se dirigió al balcón que había. Pudo ver a su padre con varios caballeros del castillo, suspiró, parecía que era lo mismo, no… Había dos personas a cada lado de su padre: al primero lo conocía, era el comandante de las fuerzas neathianas, el otro era un miembro del consejo, se llamaba Zorn _**(3)**_. ¿De qué estarían hablando?

_**.-.**_

-¡Hey Elright!-Escuchó que le llamaban al llegar a su escuela.

-¿Eh…?-Vio cómo se le acercaba su mejor amigo-Vaya Jin, así que llegas temprano –

-Jaja, qué chistoso-Le dijo con sarcasmo-Y… ¿Cuál es el plan? –

Soltó un suspiro y siguió su camino hacia su salón con su amigo Jin caminando a su lado-El plan es el siguiente…-Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón, dejaron sus mochilas al lado de sus asientos, y Elright continuó:-Dejamos nuestras cosas, y nos vamos –

Ambos salieron corriendo de allí hacia el patio, llegaron a un lugar alejado, donde había un muro, ambos amigos se miraron y se asintieron, de ésta forma, el peliverde escalando el muro hasta saltar al otro lado-Sigo yo…-Dijo el pelimorado, escaló el muro y luego saltó al otro lado, pero…-¡Ahhh…!-… Cayó sentado-Auch… Eso le dolió… Pero a mi retaguardia –

Elright suspiró inclinándose un poco hacia adelante, los brazos cruzados y una ceja enarcada-Es increíble que siempre que saltamos el muro terminas cayendo sentado-Le recriminó Elright.

Le tomó del cuello de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia él-No me molestes más Elright –

Elright sonrió de medio lado y ayudó a su amigo a levantarse del suelo para luego salir corriendo de allí.

…

…

…

-¿Qué me está queriendo decir, señor? –

-Saico-tek_*****_, controla tu enojo, ya sabes cuál es tu lugar-Le respondió el llamado Zorn al comandante de las fuerzas Neathianas.

-Zorn, Saico-tek, cálmense los dos-Dijo calmamente el superior de ambos.

-Sí, perdone nuestra insolencia, señor Hakuro_******_-Se disculpaba Saico-tek.

A lo lejos, sobre una colina y entre unos arbustos, dos niños veían a los caballeros del castillo, ambos sonriendo ampliamente-Oye… ¿Ese no es tu papá?-Señaló Jin a Saico-tek.

-Sí-Elright asintió orgulloso-Mi papá es… –

-¡¿… El comandante de los caballeros del castillo? Wow… ¿Enserio? No mientes verdad! –

-No, no miento-Le respondió dirigiendo su vista hacia él y sonriendo-Y algún día…-Volvió a mirar a su padre-Yo estaré en su lugar… O seré capitán… –

-Claro, si no te quitan el puesto primero-Le dijo Jin sonriendo de medio lado mirándole y con el seño fruncido.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Elright desapareció y se puso serio, miró de reojo a su amigo y sonrió arrogantemente-Ja… Ya veremos-Dijo frunciendo el seño. Ambos siguieron viendo a los caballeros del castillo, pero se sintieron observados-Jin, creo… Que será mejor irnos –

-¡Oh vamos! –

-Shhh… Baja el volumen…-Le dijo Elright tapándole la boca con la mano-Después nos descubren, ¿Y quién termina pagando? El mayor por no vigilar al menor –

Jin alejó la mano de su amigo de su boca y bufó-Bueno… –

-Bien… Enton…-De repente, una parte de la colina en la que Elright estaba apoyado, se desprendió, causando que cayera-¡Ahhh…! –

-¡Elright!-Le tomó de la mano, pero ambos terminaron rodando por la colina, hasta finalmente detenerse-Auch… Eso sí dolió más que la caída de hace un rato…-Dijo frotándose la cabeza-¿Eh… Elright?-Jin vio a su mejor amigo paralizado del miedo-¿Elright? –

-¡¿Qué hacen los dos aquí? Deberían estar en la escuela!-Jin alzó la mirada, y vio a Hakuro y a Zorn esperando una respuesta, mientras que Saico-tek, permanecía resignado.

-Y-yo…-Tartamudeó el pelimorado, fue él quien le sugirió a su amigo que se fueran ese día – y desde que eran más pequeños –, era su culpa.

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Zorn perdiendo la paciencia.

-Y-yo…-Volvió a tartamudear, tenía que confesar-F-fue… –

-Fue mi culpa…-Dijo Elright bajando la mirada, su cabello ocultando su rostro.

-Elright…-Susurró su padre.

-Oh vamos amigo… –

-… No Jin…-Le recriminó su amigo frunciendo el seño-… Sabes perfectamente que fue mi culpa: me escapé antes de que comenzaran las clases, te diste cuenta y me viniste a buscar, yo no quise irme y terminé resbalando de la colina en la que me escondía… –

-Pero… –

-… Es mi culpa y solo mi culpa-Terminó seriamente.

Jin bajó la mirada sonrojado, pero de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, Elright siempre estaba allí para salvarle de los problemas-¿Eso es verdad Jin?-Preguntó seriamente el padre del peliverde.

-Y-yo…-Tartamudeó _Di que no, di que no, di que no… _Pensaba-S-sí… Es, verdad… –

_**.-.**_

Escondida, una niña peliazul veía cómo regañaban a Elright, el peliverde bajaba la mirada apenado mientras su amigo la desviaba-¿Qué habrá pasado?-Susurró preocupada-No hizo nada malo… ¿O sí? –

-_Regresen a la escuela_-Escuchó que decía Saico-tek seriamente-_Elright, quiero hablar contigo cuando regreses a casa_ –

-_Sí… Padre… _–

Vio cómo ambos niños se marchaban, Jin enojado con Elright, se preocupó viendo al peliverde con temblando ligeramente-_Qué desobediente, pero qué se podía esperar si el hijo es idéntico al padre_ –

Serena frunció el seño, Zorn no le agradaba para nada, menos todos y cada uno de los comentarios que hacía…

…

…

…

No se habían hablado en todo el día desde que les descubrieron al escaparse, regresando a sus casas, fue que Jin decidió hablarle con molestia-¡Por qué demonios te echaste la culpa, yo comencé con esto! –

Elright solo ignoró las quejas de su amigo – como era costumbre – mientras seguían su camino hacia sus casas-¡Responde! –

Siguió sin decir nada-¡¿No vas a hablar? –

-¡Demonios, eres un caso perdido!-Se dejó caer en el suelo cruzando las piernas-¡A veces no te entiendo: eres mi amigo pero peleamos! –

-Es verdad, a veces tenemos desacuerdos…-Habló finalmente de forma sombría y bajando la mirada-Pero… A fin de cuentas… Siempre terminamos resolviéndolos –

-Al fin te dignas a hablar… –

-No quería que te metieras en problemas, eres mi amigo y menor que yo… –

-¡Solo por unos meses! –

-Como sea…-Frunció el seño mirando a su amigo-Yo… Lo siento, si quieres… No volverá a pasar… Jin… –

Se calmó puso una sonrisa-De acuerdo… Que no pase de nuevo…-Cuando llegaron a casa de Jin, ambos se despidieron-¡Hey Elright…!-Le miró por sobre su hombro-¡Que te conste, te has ganado un rival desde hoy! –

Sonrió de medio lado, pero siguió con su camino solo alzando una mano-Ya lo veremos Jin, ya lo veremos… _"Qué idiota, enserio piensa que me puede derrotar… Pero…"_-Sonrió-_"Por algo es mi mejor amigo, Jin… Si supieras… Que todo lo que hago es… Porque eres… Como mi hermano…"_ –

En cuanto llegó a su casa, entró con cuidado, algo no andaba bien, para nada bien, frunció el seño apretando los puños, tenía una mala sensación, como si algo fuera diferente durante ese día. Suspiró, nada podía ser tan malo como que les descubriesen a él y a Jin de que se escapaban antes de la primera clase. Tragó en seco posando su mano sobre la puerta _Tranquilo…_ Pensó empujándola con cuidado, pero se detuvo de repente, una gota de sudor corriendo por el costado de su rostro_… No te paralices ahora, muévete… _Siguió sin poder moverse_… Muévete… _Siguió sin hacer nada_… ¡Muévete…!_ Cerró los ojos frunciendo el seño y empujó la puerta-¡Estoy en casa… ¿Mamá, papá, Hell? ¿Están aquí? Hola…!-Anunciaba nervioso, frunciendo el seño nuevamente, algo no andaba bien…

_-¡No seas insolente, Knight, recuerda tu posición! –_

_-¡Entiendo cuál es mi posición, pero mi hijo…! –_

Escuchó los gritos desde la sala, tragó en seco acercándose con cuidado, ¿Qué ocurría?-Saico-tek, yo no tengo nada en contra de lo que ocurrió hoy pero… –

-Pero, al parecer, no has podido controlar a tu hijo-Elright tragó en seco, estaba en problemas, definitivamente había metido la pata.

Soltó un suspiro decidido, se asomó en la sala-¿Qué ocurre? –

Sintió cómo todas las miradas se clavaban en él, pero sobretodo la del Neathiano ojirojo, cuando le miró, sintió algo raro, como cuchillas clavándose en él, se asustó de inmediato-Elright…-Escuchó susurrar a su madre al lado de su padre que se mantenía preocupado.

-Ya aparte-Continuaba Zorn con sorna-Parece que no sabe nada de modales, entrometiéndose en conversaciones adultas –

Elright frunció el seño-Siento entrometerme pero… Acabo de regresar de la escuela, e iba a mi habitación, pero no sabía que tenían una conversación de adultos. Ni siquiera me había entrometido en lo que hablaban, solo había preguntado qué ocurría, preocupado por si era algo malo-Respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa a Zorn, quien solo frunció el seño perdiendo la paciencia.

-Mocoso insolente… –

-Zorn-Le reprimió Hakuro seriamente-Como sea, será mejor que nos vayamos, perdone los inconvenientes comandante Saico-tek –

-No… Perdone los problemas de hoy, señor-Dijo el aludido dando una reverencia.

Elright se quedó viendo cómo Hakuro y Zorn se marchaban, el primero le dedicó una sonrisa discreta que causó que se sonrojara un poco, en cambio con Zorn, sintió la mirada carmesí del neathiano causando que sintiera algo frío calándole hasta los huesos, tragó en seco, ese mal presagio seguía presente-¡Elright Knight cómo se te ocurre…!-Exclamaba su madre preocupada.

Su padre se cruzó de brazos con un rostro serio-Tranquila Felicity…-Se dirigió a su hijo-A tu cuarto Elright… –

-Pero… –

-Ahora…-Con paso apesadumbrado, el peliverde fue cabizbajo hacia su habitación, seguido por su padre, en cuanto entró a su cuarto, se sentó en su cama cabizbajo.

-Pa-papá… Y-yo… –

-Elright…-Se acercó a él-¡Cómo se te ocurre enfrentarte a Zorn, estás loco!-El niño bajó aún más la mirada, Saico-tek suspiró y le susurró algo a su hijo-No le digas a tu mamá pero… Bien hecho –

-¿Eh?-Pudo ver cómo su padre se marchaba de su habitación dándole una sonrisa, él solo se confundió más-¿Me perdí de algo? –

-Creo que tu padre está feliz porque hayas hecho algo así-Le dijo su fiel Raptorix Haos.

-Sí… Pero…-Bajó la mirada-Tengo la sensación… De que… Algo malo pasará… –

…

…

…

Serena estaba escondida detrás de la puerta del despacho de su padre, escuchando cómo hablaban él y Zorn-_¡Pero señor…!_ –

-_No Zorn, ya escuchaste, ese niño no hizo nada malo_ –

-_Parece sentir algo de favoritismo hacia el hijo del comandante Knight__*******_ –

-_Elright es solo un niño, Zorn_ –

-_Bien_ –

Elright, y el comandante Knight… _Elright Knight_…-Elright…-Susurró, cuál de los dos niños que vio en la mañana sería.

-_Y Serena…_-Escuchó a su padre, por lo que dio un leve respingo sonrojándose-_Ve a tu habitación, ya es tarde, y no te preocupes de que Fabia se despierte, yo la veré _–

-S-sí…-Susurró abriendo la puerta con cuidado para luego cerrarla y marcharse de allí, cada vez que veía a Zorn tenía un mal presentimiento, y al verle tan enojado durante la mañana al ver a los dos niños, se preocupó, Zorn no era de fiar, y eso hasta ella lo sabía-_"Ten cuidado… Elright Knight…"_ –

_**.-.**_

…

…

…

_**.-.**_

Se removió en la cama, algo andaba mal, pero no sabía qué…-No… Mamá, Papá… Hell… ¡No!…-Se levantó de golpe incorporándose en la cama, el sudor corría por su rostro debido al miedo-Algo anda mal…-Apretó las sábanas, notó que las luces de su casa estaban apagadas, miró el reloj a su lado _8:02 PM _leyó, aún era muy temprano como para que estuvieran apagadas, lo sabía, pues sus padres se quedaban despiertos a esa hora, esperando a que él y su hermanita Hell se durmieran.

Se levantó de su cama, metiendo a su Raptorix en el bolsillo de su pantalón, se dirigió a la puerta y se quedó un momento sin abrirla, algo andaba muy mal, tragó en seco y abrió la puerta saliendo, pasó por toda la casa pero ni señales de sus padres, de seguro estarían con Hell. Cambió de rumbo a la habitación de su hermanita, llegó y puso la mano en la puerta, algo andaba muy mal, escuchó un crujido desde adentro, se puso tenso tragando en seco _Muévete… _Pensaba al quedarse paralizado, estaba nervioso_… Muévete… _Pensó nuevamente, no se podía mover_… ¡Muévete…!_ Exclamó mentalmente, cerró los ojos con fuerza frunciendo el seño y empujó la puerta-¡Mamá, Papá…!-Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver a sus padres, pero no como deberían: _estaban muertos_. Gritó cayendo sentado hacia atrás, ¿Qué había pasado?

-Pobre niño…-Dijo una voz atrás de sus padres, pudo ver solo una silueta, pero lo que sí pudo ver fueron sus claros ojos rojos, _Como la sangre_ Pensó asustado-Oh… Pobrecito… ¿Quieres llorar?-Sintió cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, frunció el seño al ver un tercer cadáver, mucho más pequeño que el de sus padres, sus ojos se abrieron del miedo… Era… ¡Era…!

_**.-.**_

_¡AAAAHHHH…!_

Hakuro se giró sobre sus talones frunciendo el seño y con los dientes apretados-Ese era… ¡Elright…!-Corrió por las calles de Neathia hasta llegar a la casa del niño, entró de golpe-¡Elright, ¿Elright dónde estás? Elright!-Corrió por la casa buscando al niño según los gritos que escuchaba.

-_¡HELL!_-Escucho otro grito.

Llegó a una habitación, entró de golpe y vio al niño al lado de tres personas en el suelo, su camisa estaba rota del lado izquierdo y de ese mismo lado estaba manchado de sangre. Tomó al niño en brazos alejándose rápidamente de la habitación-Elright, ¿Elright estás bien? Elright-El peliverde se aferró a él bajando la mirada, temblando levemente-Elright…-Susurró preocupado, dejó al pequeño en el suelo pasándole su chaqueta blanca sobre los hombros-Quédate aquí, ya regreso-Vio cómo asentía levemente.

_**.-.**_

-¿Y bien?-Preguntó Hakuro a Zorn quien estaba arrodillado frente a la pelirosa.

-Fueron asesinados hace poco-Miró al niño al lado de Hakuro, temblaba considerablemente lleno de pánico-¿Podría…? –

-No…-Miró a Elright-Aún está muy afectado por lo ocurrido, será mejor no recordárselo –

-Bien…-Miró a los demás caballeros del castillo-Pero… Según tengo entendido, no tiene quien se encargue de él, solo estaban sus padres y su hermanita, su abuelo murió hace poco –

Hakuro miró a Elright cabizbajo, no había hablado desde hacía bastante rato, suspiró, era lo menos que podía hacer-Yo me encargo de él –

-De acuerdo… –

_**.-.**_

Jugaba con su hermanita en la habitación de ella, en ese momento, la pequeña tenía 1 año y ella 5. Le encantaba verla tan feliz y sonriente, era un pequeño rayito de sol para ella. Simplemente sonrió, y escuchó que su padre llegaba. Cargó a su hermanita que hacía burbujitas con su saliva y salió de su habitación en dirección a la puerta entrada.

Vio que su padre entraba, a su lado, estaba un niño de su edad con el cabello verde de ojos morados y piel azul, ya lo había visto esa mañana. Tenía una camiseta azul oscuro, y llevaba puesto una chaqueta blanca que conocía perfectamente –pues era de su padre–. Dejó a su hermana, Fabia, en el suelo-Ho-hola… Pa-padre…-Se quedó mirando al niño, parecía muy serio… Aunque a la vez, le parecía muy lindo.

Sintió que la sangre se concentraba en sus mejillas, posiblemente se sonrojó-Serena…-La niña miró a su padre, que colocaba las manos sobre los hombros al niño peliverde-Su nombre es Elright…-El niño mantenía los ojos cerrados, hasta que el mayor dijo lo siguiente:-Su familia fue asesinada hace unas horas-Con decir eso, abrió los ojos frunciendo el seño.

Elright… Sí, lo había visto esa mañana. Pudo ver que su cabello le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda, tenía una expresión llena de molestia y unos ojos perdidos en algún punto del suelo, hasta que la miró, una mirada gélida. Sintió que el tiempo se detenía, todo se le hizo eterno, y el ver a ese chico en frente suyo, al verlo justo a los ojos, causaba que su corazón latiese con mucha rapidez-¿Escuchaste Serena? –

-¿Ah, qué… Di-dijo algo… Pa-padre?-Preguntó sonriendo.

El hombre mayor suspiró y le sonrió a su hija-Déjale tomar un baño, tengo que atender a los caballeros del castillo que están viendo lo ocurrido-Luego volvió a marcharse dando un ademán de mano.

Se quedaron uno enfrente del otro, ella le miraba mientras que él se quedaba mirando el suelo-E-eh… El baño está por allá…-Dijo señalando.

Él no dijo nada, se quedó como estaba-¿Puedo acercarme?-Le preguntó, pero otra vez, no recibió respuesta.

Se acercó hacia él y le tomó de la mano guiándolo hacia el baño-Ven, vamos-Volvió a cargar a Fabia y siguió guiando a Elright hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta y le miró-Ammm… En la bañera hay, agua caliente… –

Elright seguía sin dirigirle la palabra-Ammm… Entonces… Voy a quitarte esto…-Dijo señalando la chaqueta, se la quitó, pero se asustó al ver lo que había. La camiseta azul oscuro que Elright llevaba, estaba rota por el lado izquierdo, y en su hombro de ese mismo lado había una gran mancha de sangre-Ah… –

Ahora lo entendía, no solo su familia había sido asesinada, él también había sido atacado. Pensó… _"Ojala y pudiera hacer algo para verlo feliz"_. Tomó un paño mojándolo con el agua caliente y se acercó a Elright, se veía más tranquilo-¿Está bien si lo limpio?-Le preguntó, pero otra vez, él no le respondió.

Suspiró y empezó a limpiar la sangre con el paño-_"Me alegra tanto… Que no sea una herida"_-Pensó aliviada, pero sus ojos reflejaban todo lo contrario. No sabía por qué lo trataba con tanto cuidado. Quizás, tan solo quizás, era porque sentía que el chico que tenía al frente era tan frágil, que se rompería.

Al terminar, ambos se miraron a los ojos, Serena pudo notar un rastro de lágrimas, por lo que, con cuidado, lo abrazó a pesar de que él no lo correspondiera, sonrió levemente y le susurró-Lo siento… Pero tranquilo, ésta vez nada te pasará… Yo… Yo te protegeré…-Se separaron y le dedicó una sonrisa, él no se la devolvió, solo lloró mirándole a los ojos. Se quedaron viendo un rato hasta que se hizo tarde, en ese momento ambos sabían algo…

Que a pesar de todo, ambos siempre se tendrían el uno al otro, aún sin hablarse, solo se comunicaban mediante miradas, pues con tan solo mirarse, sabían lo que decía el corazón del otro

"_-Gracias… –"_

"_-No es nada –"_

…

…

…

_**Las palabras están llenas de falsedad o de arte; la mirada es el lenguaje del corazón – **__**William Shakespeare**_

* * *

_**(1) Cabello rosa lacio hasta la cintura, ojos morados, piel lavanda U.U XD**_

_**(2) Cabello verde hasta los hombros, ojos azules, piel azulada U.U XD**_

_**(3) Cabello blanco lacio, ojos rojos, piel azulada U.U XD**_

_***El padre de Elright ^.O… ¿Por qué Saico-Tek? Porque estuve viendo los Teen Titans en Tokio _||||_ –||||–**_

_****El padre de Serena y Fabia**_

_*****Apellido de mi Neathiano favorito *u*, apellido según yo… XD**_

_**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**PD: Regresé, y conté mal, era hasta el 21 que estaría ocupada (Hoy XD) y no 19**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


	3. Sobreviviente

_**3/20**_

_**Título: ¿Lo Recuerdas?**_

_**Gracias por los reviews del CH 1 y el CH 2**_

_**Disclaimer: Bakugan y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la frase que pondré.**_

* * *

Entró con cuidado intentando no hacer ruido, de seguro estarían durmiendo, y no sería muy buena idea despertarles después de lo que ocurrió la noche anterior, pudo ver a su hija tomándole de la mano al niño a su lado, le decía unas cosas que no entendió bien al decirlo en un susurro. Sonrió, Serena le iba a ayudar bastante a Elright, lo sabía bien. Se acercó a ellos-¿Cómo estás?-Le preguntó al peliverde.

El niño le miró igual que la noche anterior, con mucha calma pero a la vez miedo, suspiró, era normal que tuviera miedo, no todos los días uno ve los cuerpos sin vida de las personas a quienes más aprecias y se está cerca del asesino que intentaba acabar con su vida también-Callado…-Le respondió Serena preocupada-No ha dicho nada desde anoche –

-Ya veo…-Miró a Elright cabizbajo-Serena, ve con Fabia, de seguro ya se ha despertado –

-Sí-Dicho esto, fue con su hermanita.

Hakuro miró al niño frente a él, no estaba ni un poco mejor después de lo de anoche, posó su mano sobre el hombro de Elright, el niño se encogió en sí mismo temblando, seguramente lloraban-Elright…-Susurró.

-¿Por qué…?-Alzó la mirada, sus ojos amatistas bañados en lágrimas-¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué yo en específico? ¡¿Por qué tuvieron que morir mis padres y Hell? ¿Por qué me tuvieron que dejar solo? ¿Por qué?…! –

-Las cosas pasan por una razón, ya sea para bien o… Para mal…-No debió haber dicho eso, porque a pesar de lo ocurrido, la herida aún estaba abierta, y no era muy bueno empeorar las cosas-_"No debía haber dicho algo así, sonó muy cruel… Elright aún es un niño a pesar de todo…"_ –

Elright siguió llorando, Hakuro no sabía qué hacer para calmarlo, le afectó mucho lo ocurrido con su familia, suspiró, tenía que hacer algo…-Señor…-Le llamó un recién aparecido Zorn.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Elright se escondió atrás del mayor al ver a Zorn, seguía temblando.

-Hayamos algo, seguramente fue dejado a… Elright… –

-¿Qué hallaron?-_Podría haber una pista del asesino _Era lo que pensaba, Elright se aferró a Hakuro palideciendo, sintió la mirada carmín de Zorn clavada en él.

-Una simple carta-Se la extendió al niño quien la tomó con cuidado.

Al ver la escritura de la carta, la reconoció inmediatamente, tardaría en saber lo que decía, pero podría descifrarlo, solamente que no estaba especializado en eso _Solo conozco a una persona que sabría escribir así _Pensaba Elright frunciendo el seño _¿Será que… Lo dejó antes de que le mataran? Sí, eso podría ser…_

_Elright:_

_"s__ǝ__ɹ__oll ou_

_'__ǝ__ʇɹ__ǝ__n__ɟ__ɹ__ǝ__s __ɐ__p__ɹ__ǝ__n__ɔ__ǝ__ɹ__ olos_

_˙so__ƃ__ı__ɯ__ǝ__u__ǝ__ǝ__nb so__ƃ__ı__ɯɐ__ sá__ɯ__ sá__ɹɐʇ__ıs__ǝ__ɔ__ǝ__u o__ʇ__u__ǝ__ɯ__o__ɯ__ opo__ʇ__ u__ǝ_

_˙s__ǝ__u__ɐ__ld sns __ɐ__ld__ɯ__n__ɔ__ǝ__nb s__ɐʇ__ı__ɯɹ__ǝ__d ou_

_'u__ɹ__oz u__ǝ__ s__ǝ__í__ɟ__uo__ɔ__ ou_

_'__ǝ__s__ɐ__d __ǝ__nb ol __ǝ__s__ɐ__d_

_ǝ__ʇɹ__ǝ__n__ɟ__ɹ__ǝ__s sá__ɹ__ǝ__q__ǝ__p __ǝ__nb u__ǝ__ sod__ɯ__ǝ__ı__ʇ_

_'__ɐ__ı__ɥʇɐ__ǝ__u __ɐɹɐ__d u__ɐɔɹ__ǝ__ɔɐ__ǝ__s sod__ɯ__ǝ__ı__ʇ__ sol__ɐɯ__"_

_Atentamente: Saico-tek __**(N/A: Espero que lo anterior se lea T-T)**_

-¿Qué dice Elright?-Le preguntó Hakuro preocupado al ver la reacción sorprendida y a la vez asustada del niño-¿Elright…?-El peliverde no respondió, cayó de rodillas al suelo temblando mientras varias lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas-¡Elright!-Se agachó a su lado intentando calmarle pero el ojipúrpura no daba rastros de que así fuera-Tranquilo, qué ocurre –

Elright alzó la mirada viendo fijamente a Zorn con un gran odio plasmado en su mirada amatista, apretó los dientes con fuerza, era verdad, iba a tardar en descifrar la carta, pero había algo que entendía a la perfección _'u__ɹ__oz u__ǝ__ s__ǝ__í__ɟ__uo__ɔ__ ou _Eso era lo que entendía, y si tenía que matarle para cobrar venganza, así sería. No dejaría que la injusticia cometida siguiera, quién sabe lo que haría después.

…

…

…

Soltó un suspiro mientras continuaba con la cabeza gacha, mirando el suelo como si hubiese algo interesante en él, las reglas del juego habían cambiado, ésta vez debía sobrevivir solo, por su cuenta, así fuese sin confiar en nadie, no le importaba lo que tuviese que hacer. Alzó la mirada, cargada de desprecio, fría y sin emociones que se dejaran entrever entre su color púrpura. No le importaba lo que tuviese que hacer, ni en lo que se tuviese que convertir, no le interesaba cómo le viesen, obtendría venganza… Por él, por sus padres, y sobre todo por su hermana-¿Nombre? –

No dijo nada solo se quedó callado, causando cierto temor en el amigo de su padre, Ryuken Claude_*****_ le siguió viendo nervioso, no sabía qué tan afectado quedó el niño, solo sabía que no estaba bien-¿Nombre?-Volvió a preguntar, no sabía por qué, pero era protocolo. Sabía su nombre, sabía quién era, sabía que era hijo de su amigo.

-Elright-_Omitió su apellido _Pensó Ryuken preocupado.

-¿Qué ocurrió Elright? –

-Alguien les asesinó-Fue lo único que dijo el peliverde encogiéndose de hombros, se mantuvo completamente serio, Ryuken llegó a pensar que estaba superando lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero el puro hecho de verle así de serio decía todo lo contrario-¿Me puedo ir? –

-Elright…-El peliverde le miró fríamente, pero el mayor solo le sonrió-Yo… Si quieres, puedes quedarte conmigo, de seguro a Linus le encantará verte –

Linus era un niño de un año menos que su hermanita, se llevaba bien con él, pero no quería verle, no quería ver a nadie nunca jamás-No gracias-Solo se marchó de allí, mirando por última vez por sobre su hombro, cómo su casa tenía varias cintas amarillas, al lado de la puerta de salida había una mochila, la tomó y se la colgó al hombro, saliendo de su casa.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, la gente murmuraba cosas a sus espaldas, pero las podía escuchar a la perfección "Él fue el único que sobrevivió" "¿Crees que haya sido intencional?" "Los caballeros del castillo tienen solo dos sospechosos: él y Hakuro-sama" "No creo que haya sido Hakuro-sama, debió haber sido ese niño" "No me sorprendería que haya sido intencional, pudo haberlo planeado el niño" "Se dice que es mucho más frío que su padre" "En ese caso, ¿Quién sabe de lo que sería capaz el niño?" No le interesaba lo que pensaran de él. Llegó a su destino: el parque, corrió por toda la extensión hasta llegar a unos arbustos, tenían espinas, los atravesó rápidamente, sin importarle las heridas que le causaran, solo él y su padre conocían ese lugar, o al menos, eso pensaba.

Se detuvo de repente notando su rostro frío y su respiración agitada, se llevó una mano al rostro, lloraba, se secó las lágrimas de inmediato frunciendo el seño, dejándose caer al suelo, ¿Por qué le pasaba eso a él? ¿Por qué sobre todo a él? No era justo, él no merecía eso _¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué…?_-¡¿Por qué a mí?!-Golpeó el suelo con ambos puños lo más que pudo, desahogándose, llorando, gritando-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH…! –

Sintió una mano acariciándole el cabello-¿Estás bien?-Alzó la mirada jadeando, ¿Qué hacía allí?-Ryuken me dijo que te fuiste de repente, ¿Estás bien?-Desvió la mirada gruñendo, no quería ver a nadie, el mayor suspiró-Elright –

Alzó la mirada seriamente, pero inmediatamente algo en él se quebró haciendo que volviera a llorar _Maldición…_ Masculló entre dientes intentando secarse las lágrimas, _No es justo, no es justo, no es justo…_

_Bien hecho cobarde…_ Escuchó.

_No soy cobarde…_

… _Claro que sí, sino, quizás no hubiesen muerto…_

_¡Que no soy cobarde!_

… _Te quedaste quieto…_

_No es verdad…_

… _Sin hacer nada…_

… _Detente…_

… _Viendo cómo les asesinaban…_

-¡Basta! –

-Elright…-Alguien le colocó la mano sobre la cabeza alborotándole el cabello-Tranquilo…-Alzó la mirada con desesperación, las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, Hakuro no pudo hacer más que sentir tristeza y a la vez rabia por la situación que pasaba el niño. Se acuclilló frente a él solo susurrándole:-Lo siento… Pero todo estará bien, te lo prometo –

Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano bajando la mirada-_"Nada volverá a estar bien, nada…"_-A pesar de sus pensamientos, asintió levantándose del suelo.

En el camino de regreso, ya había anochecido, Hakuro vio al niño cabizbajo y deprimido, frunció el seño-_"Esto jamás había pasado aquí en Neathia, ¿Quién puede ser tan psicópata como para cometer algo así?… Lo peor de todo…"_-Miró a Elright de reojo-_"… Es que lo culpan, a pesar de ser un niño…"_ –

-Hakuro-sempai…-El mayor le miró indicándole que continuara-¿Usted confía en…? –

Antes de que pudiera continuar, suspiró deteniéndose en seco sabiendo cómo continuaba la pregunta, la verdad era que no confiaba en él, pero no lo diría abiertamente. Además, prefería seguir según los dichos: Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aún más cerca. El más pequeño le miró atento, esperando su respuesta algo dudoso y confundido, al mayor se le había formado una sonrisa ladeada de repente, causándole cierto escalofrío pero no desconfianza. Sintió que le alborotaban el cabello, solo frunció el seño soltando un gruñido por ello-No, no confío en él… Pero ya conoces el dicho, ¿No?: Mantén a tus amigos cerca, y a tus enemigos aún más cerca –

Sonrió asintiendo-Entiendo… –

-Pero ahora dime algo Elright… –

-¿Sí? –

-¿Confías tú en él?-El peliverde palideció nervioso, sintiendo un escalofrío en su espalda al recordar un par de ojos escarlatas, negó con la cabeza rápidamente frunciendo el seño-Entonces te haré una pregunta… ¿Confiarías en él si te dijera que no ha habido noticias acerca de la persona que los asesinó? –

Elright frunció el seño soltando un gruñido-¡Claro que no!-Soltó mordazmente apretando los puños-¡Debería haber algo, no simples manchas de sangre en el suelo y cubriendo sus cuerpos quietos e inertes en el frío suelo! –

Hakuro le sonrió-Elright… ¿Conoces el dicho: _No tener noticias es buena noticia_?-El niño le miró asintiendo-Entonces, si no dice nada, es buena noticia… Pues hay un sospechoso ya… –

Elright entendió inmediatamente a lo que se refería-Entiendo… –

En cuanto regresaron al castillo, Serena se acercó al peliverde sonriendo pero él inmediatamente desvió la mirada, causando que Serena se preocupara-_"Sigue afectado…"_ –

El peliverde le dedicó una mirada al mayor quien le asintió-_"Lo siento Hakuro-sempai… Pero no quiero preocupar a nadie más… Mucho menos a su hija…"_-Pasó de largo a un lado de Serena quien se mantenía cabizbaja.

-¿Por qué se porta así, padre? –

-Además de sus padres…-La más pequeña le miró expectante-Asesinaron también a su hermana –

Serena se puso pálida-E-entonces… Era por eso… –

-Así es –

Bajó la mirada apenada con las mejillas sonrojadas-Pa-papá… Yo… En verdad lo… –

Hakuro le sonrió a su hija besándole en la frente-Tranquila Serena, no sabías nada, y él lo sabe –

…

…

…

_Tik tok…_

_Paso…_

_Tik tok…_

_Paso…_

_Tik tok…_

El segundero de su reloj lo volvía loco. Posó una mano en la pared deteniéndose poco a poco, siseaba de dolor sintiendo una punzada en su hombro, el mismo hombro de _aquella_ cortada. La cortada – invisible según Ryuken – que nadie nunca notaría, solo él. Cargándola siempre como recordatorio de su cobardía. Suspiró jadeando levemente sudando frío. Una mano en su hombro hizo que se sobresaltara. Miró por sobre su hombro viendo al mayor preocupado-Estoy bien…-Le dijo sonriendo levemente, un fallido intento de atisbo de sonrisa.

-¿Seguro Elright?-El niño asintió.

_-¿Sigue viva? –_

_-Según lo que escuché, así es –_

Ambos Neathianos fruncieron el seño escuchando dos voces, para el niño, una de ellas se le hizo _desagradablemente_ conocida, ambos se asomaron por la puerta de una habitación. Zorn hablaba con cierta esfera Darkus-¿En dónde está? –

-No lo sé, solo sé que está viva, pero no sería bueno informarlo-Decía Zorn-Se le cree muerta, así que no habrá problema.

-Es una niña –

Elright apretó los puños, bajo la atenta mirada de Hakuro, le tocó el hombro. El más pequeño le miró con el seño fruncido-_"Tranquilo"_ –

El niño le miró desconcertado, pero entendiendo su mirada, asintió-_"Hmp…"_ –

-Hell Knight sigue viva… Idéntica a su padre, ambos igual de testarudos… –

Elright se puso pálido inmediatamente, una gota de sudor corriendo por el costado de su rostro. Por un minuto su corazón se detuvo, dejaba de latir siquiera por unos momentos, no podía respirar ni un poco, el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos de la sorpresa. Apretó los puños y los dientes con molestia frunciendo el seño. Abrió la puerta de golpe llamando la atención del peliblanco y de – quien parecía – su compañero-¡Qué dijiste maldito!-Se acercó peligrosamente al ojirojo quien le miró con sorpresa y, a la vez, un poco de miedo al ver la reacción del peliverde-¡Responde, qué dijiste! ¡¿Hell está viva? Responde!-Se lanzó contra él.

-¡Espera! –

Un puño, una patada, entre golpes Elright no se detuvo-¡¿Te gusta, ah? Responde de una maldita vez o te juro que te mataré!-El ojirojo cayó al suelo siendo golpeado por el niño con la furia que se había estado conteniendo a flor de piel-¡En dónde-está-mi-HERMANA!-Una mano le detuvo de la muñeca antes de que siguiera, miró de reojo a Hakuro quien no hizo más que mirarle severamente. Elright se calmó mirando sus manos manchadas de sangre al haber golpeado a Zorn-L-lo siento… –

Ambos se levantaron del suelo, el más pequeño apenado-No quedarás sin castigo, Zorn, ¿Lo sabes? –

-Lo sé señor…-Se limpió un hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca, mirando fríamente al más pequeño-Hell Knight… –

Después de decirles en dónde estaba, Elright y Hakuro salieron corriendo de allí, el peliverde no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en su hermana, en que debía salvarla-_"Hell… Iré por ti, lo juro…"_-Su mirada se tornó furiosa y dura inmediatamente-_"… Así sea lo último que haga… Te lo juro… Ya voy por ti hermanita…"_ –

_Continuará…_

_...  
_

_...  
_

_..._**  
**

_**La ira, si no es refrenada, es frecuentemente más dañina para nosotros que la injuria que la provoca - Séneca.**_

* * *

_***.:.:.:-Omake-:.:.:.***_

Después de encontrarle en esa zona alejada del parque, antes de regresar, se detuvieron en otro lugar-Parece que ya te has calmado un poco, niño-Le dijo sonriendo.

Elright se mantuvo con la cabeza gacha mirando Neathia bajo sus pies, ambos estaban sobre una torre de reloj sentados en el borde del techo, el reloj apuntaba las siete y media, a penas estaba atardeciendo pues el cielo ya estaba en tonos entre rojo y naranja. Hakuro suspiró sonriendo levemente y le alborotó el cabello-Vamos, quita esa cara de zombi, Elright –

Elright le miró de reojo un breve momento para luego regresar la vista hacia abajo-Sí…-Murmuró.

Hakuro rió-No te oigo –

-Sí, claro… –

-Muy bien, por hablar te mereces un premio…-El peliverde le miró enarcando una ceja en señal de duda.

-¿No deberíamos regresar? Su hija se preocupará-Le recordó el ojipúrpura dudoso.

-Tranquilo, no hay apuro… _"No mientras sigas en shock, y Serena lo sabe…"_-Sonrió extendiéndole una paleta de helado celeste al niño, Hakuro tenía otra de igual color, el peliverde abrió los ojos de la sorpresa-Aquí tienes, tu premio –

-…-Miró al mayor quien le sonreía y tomó el helado llevándoselo a la boca-_"Es un…" _Helado de sal marina…_******_-Susurró sorprendido.

-¿Lo notaste?-Preguntó Hakuro sonriendo.

-Lo sabía, ¿No?… Sabía que es mi favorito…-Sonrió levemente, un atisbo y fallido intento de sonrisa.

-Sí…-Sonrió llevándose el helado a la boca-Me imaginé –

Entre ambos se formó un incómodo silencio, silencio que fue roto por el menor en un hilo de voz-Nada volverá a ser igual… ¿No? –

Hakuro le miró de reojo, notando su mirada cargada de tristeza, suspiró-Sí, así parece… –

-_"Me lo temía…"_-Pensó con una sonrisa amarga.

-Pero…-Le miró interesado en el _**pero**_.

-¿Pero? –

-Pero… Estoy seguro de que podrás superarlo, después de todo…-Le sonrió-No creo que vayas a ser tan cabeza dura para quedarte estancado en lo que pasó, culpándote en todo momento-Elright bajó la mirada apenado sonrojándose-_"Creo que me pasé…"_ –

Escuchó cómo el peliverde se reía-Je… Gracias…-Le dirigió la mirada sonriendo-… Hakuro-sempai –

Hakuro le sonrió alborotándole el cabello-No hay de qué _"… O tal vez… No me pasé tanto"_ –

-_"Quizá…"_-Pensaba Elright-_"… Quizá si pueda olvidar lo que ocurrió…"_-Se llevó el helado a la boca-_"… Bueno, no olvidarlo… Pero sí superarlo"_ –

* * *

_***Eh… Bueno… Intenten adivinar quién es si tiene el apellido Claude U¬¬**_

_****Helado de Sal Marina: Sacado de Disney y que aparece en el universo de Kingdom Hearts (^^ Adoro ponerme a jugar 358/2 Days XD ^^… Adoro a Axel, Zexion y Larxene *u*… Más los dos últimos en pareja *u*)**_

_**Bye, besos, espero que se encuentren perfectamente… ^^**_

_**Mataneee… ^^**_

_**Dejen reviews please ^^**_


End file.
